Penas y Alegrías del Amor
by klaryssa
Summary: Un amor imposible basada en el poema penas y alegrías del amor, ella lejana como una estrella y el un hombre prohibido. La más hermosa historia de amor entre dos almas que se aman en silencio.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic nació al escuchar la canción penas y alegrías del amor de Mario Álvarez Quiroga, recomiendo escucharla mientras lo lees esta historia es muy corta unos dos o máximo tres capítulos espero los disfruten y dejen reviews con sus comentarios **

**La historia es mía inspirada en la canción y los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer **

**PENAS Y ALEGRIAS DEL AMOR**

Transcurrían los años 40's en un pequeño pueblo de Florencia Italia; era un pueblo pequeño donde todos se conocían, con una plaza central empedrada, rodeada de zonas verdes y al norte de ella se alzaba majestuosa la catedral barroca católica, la religión predominante del pueblo con excepción de unos pocos judíos y gitanos los cuales tenían sus propias sinagogas.

En la plaza todos los domingos llegaba una pequeña feria donde vendían algodón de azúcar y manzanas caramelizadas, había un gran carrusel, fotógrafos, globos de colores y artesanías de los gitanos.

En este pueblo existían pequeñas casas con rosas en sus pequeños casi inexistentes jardines delanteros, casas de dos plantas con balcones, todas construidas en madera con solares traseros grandes para que sus propietarios cultivaran en ellas. Las calles del pueblo eran empedradas y no muy anchas que llevaban al sur del pueblo donde se ubicaban las casas más grandes de las familias más acomodadas, casonas de madera y piedra con grandes jardines muy bien cuidados; al norte del pueblo estaba la estación del tren que daba la bienvenida al pueblo, luego seguía los caseríos de los judíos y los gitanos, caseríos muy alegres y coloridos; en el centro del pueblo se hallaban las pequeñas casas de la gente más normal del pueblo, gente que debía trabajar arduamente para llevar comida a su mesa.

En este lugar justo dando vuelta a la izquierda de la plaza se hallaba la casa de la familia Cullen, familia trabajadora formada por Edward Anthony Cullen, su esposa Tanya Denali sus 3 hijos, Peter, Simón y Dany.

Edward era el hijo mayor de otra familia trabajadora, Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, A Edward le seguía Emmett y la pequeña Alice ya no tan pequeña ambos aun solteros, los cuales Vivian con sus padres a 3 casas de la de Edward y su familia.

Tanya por su parte era la hija mayor de otra familia trabajadora y muy humilde sus padres Eleazar y Carmen Denali y su hermana pequeña Irina aun soltera la cual vivía con sus padres en una pequeña casucha llegando al sur del pueblo, desde la cual se podía apreciar las hermosas casas de los más acomodados lugareños.

Una de esas hermosas casonas pertenecía a la familia Swan, Charlie un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes y su hermosa esposa Renné. La cual en los años de 1910 fue la mujer más hermosa del pueblo con cabellera rubia y ojos azules profundos, ella pertenecía a una familia pobre del centro del pueblo pero Charlie quedo tan prendado de ella que no le importo aquello, ahora eran la familia más envidiada del pueblo y sus alrededores debido a su dinero pero sobre todo a sus hijos los cuales les robaban el aliento a todos.

El mayor Garrett un joven alto, rubio y muy hermoso, de él seguía Renata una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes como su padre que robaba el aliento donde llegaba al igual que sus hermana, la siguiente era Isabella una joven blanca como porcelana de cabellos negros y ojos azules profundos de todas las hermanas era la que tenía el mejor cuerpo, una estrecha cintura con grandes curvas y piernas torneadas al igual que la siguiente hermana Rosalie de cabellera rubia como su mamá y los mismos ojos de su hermana Isabella que eran aún más oscuros que los de Renné, Rosalie era la más vanidosa pero al mismo tiempo tierna de ella seguían las más pequeñas Kate de 12 años rubia de ojos verdes muy muy bonita y Jane de 8 años de cabellos negros y ojos azules como Isabella eran muy parecidas.

**POV. EDWARD**

Hoy es domingo día de misa y todo el pueblo asistía a la catedral de la plaza a misa de 8.00 am o de 12:00 pm, nuestra familia siempre asistía a la misa de 12:00 pm al igual que la familia Swan; no está bien que lo diga y mucho menos que lo sienta ya que soy un hombre casado pero no puedo evitarlo la amo tanto a mi hermosa niña de cabellos negros, piel de porcelana y ojos azules como mar profundo Isabella Swan.

_mira cómo se pone la piel cuando te recuerdo__  
><em>_por la garganta me sube un rio de sangre fresco__  
><em>_de la herida que atraviesa de__  
><em>_parte a parte mi cuerpo__  
><em>_tengo clavos en las manos y cuchillos en los dedos__  
><em>_y en la cien una corona hecha de alfileres negros__  
><em>_mira cómo se me pone la piel cada vez que me acuerdo que soy un hombre casado y sin embargo te quiero__  
><em>_entre tu casa y mi casa hay un muro de silencios__  
><em>_de ortigas y de chumberas de cal de arenas__  
><em>_de vientos de madres selvas oscuras y de vidrios en acecho__  
><em>_un muro para que nunca lo pueda saltar el pueblo que está rondando las llaves que guarda nuestro secreto__  
><em>_si yo sé bien que me quieres y tú sabes que te quiero y lo sabemos los dos y nadie puede saberlo._

Y se preguntaran por que no estoy casado con ella, bien yo igual, pero la vida así no lo quiso, primero somos de clases distintas, yo nunca podría darle la vida a la que ella y sus hermanas están acostumbradas. Ya que siempre son las mejor vestidas, luciendo hermosas joyas que yo nunca podría pagar y perfumes franceses que impregnan las calles cuando alguna de ellas pasaba; y segundo mis padres organizaron mi boda cuando yo aún tenía 17 años y no podría defraudarlos, además en aquel momento ella solo tenía 13 años, así que como ven la vida lo orquesto todo, así que mi amor lo guardo para mí y siempre trato de verla en el pueblo cada vez que puedo y todos los domingos en la misa del media día.

Salgo de mi casa al campo solo con su pensamiento para acariciar a solas la tela de aquel pañuelo que se le cayo un domingo cuando salías de misa y nunca le he dicho que yo lo tengo y lo estrujo entre mis manos lo mismo como un limón nuevo y miro sus iniciales y las repito en silencio para que ni el campo sepa lo que yo la estoy queriendo.

Eran las 11:30 am y vestidos con nuestras mejores ropas que parecían harapos junto a la ropa de la familia Swan, mi familia y la de mi esposa Tanya nos dirigimos a la plaza para entrar a la catedral, ya estábamos sentados un poco antes del centro de la catedral cuando la familia Swan llego, los padres y el hijo mayor se sentaron adelante junto a la familia Newton, sus hijas se sentaron en la banca que estaba delante de la nuestra junto a sus amigas Ángela Webber y María Volturi; ella estaba simplemente hermosa como siempre o más yo cada día la veía más y más hermosa y solté un pequeño suspiro que solo mis hermanos entendieron, ya que Emmett estaba enamorado de Rosalie y Alice deseaba ser amiga de ellas pero ambos muy cobardes por el abismo social, Isabella llevaba un vestido blanco de satén, una tela que ninguna de las mujeres de mi familia habían usado nunca, abrasaba su cuerpo de una manera pecaminosa de mangas cortas que llegaba justo bajo sus rodillas dejando ver unas hermosas pantorrillas cubiertas por suaves medias y zapatos de tacón blanco con incrustaciones de hermosas piedras, llevaba su cabello suelto y en ondas hermosas como un mar de satén negro, igual que sus hermanas llevaba joyas que la adornaban aún más, un pequeño reloj de oro en su muñeca derecha, 2 anillos de oro con diamantes y esmeraldas, pequeños aros de oro y un pequeño lirio de plata colgado a una delicada cadena en su esbelto cuello y en de todas sus hermas. Yo me fijaba en todo esto cada vez que la veía para recordarme que jamás podría darle aquellos lujos, ni siquiera acercarme. Ellas olían a vainilla y rosas y todas muy hermosas incluso las más pequeñas.

Mire a mi derecha donde estaba mi esposa sentada con un modesto vestido rosa de flores y zapatos negros bajos, ella era muy bonita pero ni de cerca como las hermanas Swan pero bonita con rizos rubios rojizos y ojos cafés bastantes simples, es una muy buena mujer dedicada al hogar, una excelente madre y muy bondadosa siempre preocupada de aquellos que estaban en condiciones peores que las nuestras, ella me vio y me sonrió dulcemente y me sentí un canalla por no amarla pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, y sé que ella en su corazón lo sabía. Pase toda la misa viendo a Isabella y memorizando todos sus movientos – Oh por Dios la amo tanto- solo mira cómo se me pone la piel cada vez que me acuerdo que soy un hombre casado y sin embargo te quiero.

Llego el momento de dar la paz así que nuestra familia lo hizo y para mi sorpresa y enorme felicidad las hermanas Swan voltearon y nos dieron la paz, ella tomo mi mano algo que nunca había sucedido, era tan suave, delicada y perfumada, adornada por delicadas joyas y uñas perfectamente pintadas, no como las de las mujeres de mi familia con cayos y uñas maltrechas de trabajar, sus ojos se engancharon a los míos y le dije todos mis sentimientos con tan solo mirarla, cuando me soltó tomo la mano de Tanya y ella también se fijó en su hermosa mano y en la diferencia con la suya y en ese momento sospeche que ella sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Isabella pero no dijo nada, solo le sonrió dulcemente como sabía hacerlo –Dios por que no podía amarla? –

La misa termino y todos salimos a la plaza a disfrutar de la feria, yo había ahorrado por meses así que pude comprar algodón de azúcar a mis hijos y a Tanya y ella como siempre con tanta bondad lo compartió con toda la familia, nos sentamos todos en las zonas verdes que rodeaban la plaza para ver la feria, desde allí logre ver a las hermanas Swan subidas al carrusel, comiendo algodón de azúcar, manzanas caramelizadas y palomitas, Tanya siempre había querido una manzana caramelizada pero ya no tenía dinero así que empezaría ahorras para ello. Mi hijo mayor Peter de 12 años camino hacia Isabella y platico con ella como le envidiaba, no se d que hablaban pero ella de pronto compro 3 manzanas caramelizadas y se las dio a Peter acariciándole una mejilla, él llego corriendo donde estábamos y dijo.

Toma mamá ya puedes probarla, la señorita Isabella me ha regalado 3 para mí y mis hermanos pero yo te doy la mía. – Tanya lo miraba con tanto amor y de pronto se puso seria y le pregunto. Por qué la señorita Swan había hecho aquello y Peter bajo la mirada y dijo

Es que le conté que nunca las habíamos probado y ella amablemente me las ha regalado, buenos nos las ha regalado.

Me enoje con él y le dije.

Cómo has podido hacer eso Peter que vergüenza

Sus ojos se aguaron y pidió perdón, Tanya tomo mi brazo y lo apretó para que me calmara y le dijo a Peter.

Está bien, y ¿le diste las gracias apropiadamente? - Mi hijo asintió y ella siguió. – Bien ahora no lo vuelvas hacer no está bien- a lo que Peter asintió y dijo si madre.

Ella se veía simplemente hermosa jugando con sus hermanas, el sol y el viento jugaban con su cabello y su vestido era una imagen gloriosa. Muy rápido cayo la tarde y con ella el crepúsculo, las familias se empezaron a retirar a sus hogares, las hermanas Swan iban delante de nosotros perfumando el camino y contoneando naturalmente sus caderas y vestidos, llegamos a casa y entramos, Tanya preparo la cena y sentados en familia cenamos estábamos por acabar cuando Peter nos dijo muy serio y con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

Padres ¿Qué tan difícil será que Kate Swan se logre fijar en mi algún día? – Creí morir cuando lo dijo. Él mu hijo sufriendo por una Swan como yo y como su tío Emmett, sentí mis ojos cristalizarse, aunque de pronto él podría tener más suerte que yo. Tanya lo miro preocupada y luego me miro con gran tristeza y dolor que trato en vano de ocultar y le dijo.

Hijo realmente no lo sé, ellas son tan hermosas, educadas y adineradas que parecen estrellas lejanas, pero no las conozco como para dar un juicio sobre sus actitudes, ya que cuando vivía con tus abuelos ellas estaban en parís estudiando y cuando volvieron ya vivía acá con tu padre, solo las veía unos meses en sus vacaciones cuando venían más no interactuaban con ellas, pero si descubres que la amas realmente díselo, así sea por una carta pero no lo dejes pasar ya que podrías pasar toda la vida dando furtivos suspiros por ella y memorizando sus movimientos, verdad cariño? – me pregunto viéndome fijamente con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos tristes y en ese momento lo supe, ella lo sabía, yo solo logre decir en un susurro inaudible – Cierto-

Ella se levantó de la mesa y llevo los platos a lavar y yo me sentí el hombre más ruin y canalla pero no era mi culpa simplemente la amaba tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este hermoso y triste fic les pido nuevamente que escuchen la canción Penas Y Alegrías Del Amor de Mario Álvarez Quiroga.**

**POV ISABELLA**

Después de disfrutar la feria caminamos a la casona Swan; mientras preparaban la cena fui al jardín donde de un hermoso mandarino colgaba un columpio que mi padre hizo cuando éramos pequeñas, me balance en el viendo caer la noche con lágrimas desbordando mis ojos y bañando mis mejillas, me dolía tanto verle pero era prohibido para mí, Renata llego y me abrazo por detrás haciendo que mis lágrimas se volvieran sollozos y lloro conmigo, todas mis hermanas lo sabían y mi dolor lo compartía Rosalie que amaba a Emmett el hermano de él, siempre le decíamos que le hablara pero cada vez que se le acercaba el huía así que pensamos que tal vez él no la amaba a ella, pero hoy confirme que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos cuando le di la paz en la misa, su mirada me dijo todo y luego su esposa me sonríe de esa manera tan dulce que me hace sentir una nefasta persona.

Hoy es martes y ya no aguanto más el sentirme una mala y pecadora mujer. Ayer lunes la humilde casa de la familia Denali se llenó cuando él con su familia llegaron a almorzar, verlos juntos con sus hermosos hijos me abrió una enorme herida de lado a lado en mi pecho, estaba sentada en las escaleras del pórtico con Kate y mis hermanas estaban jugando en el jardín cuando llegaron, el sentimiento fue más fuerte que yo. Así que entre y por la ventana de mi habitación lo veía a él y a ella, ella siempre tan buena y educada, muy pobre y sin estudios pero generosa, bondadosa, amorosa y excelente madre por lo que se veía, lo que me hacía sentir aun peor, esa noche no pude dormir pensando como él compartiría su cama con ella y como la rodearía con sus brazos y ella disfrutaría de sus labios los cuales yo nunca había probado ni podría jamás, me sentía sin profanando un lugar sagrado como era su familia y pecadora sin salvación. Así que hoy martes me dirijo vestida de negro como me siento a la catedral del pueblo para confesarme con el padre Volturi.

Entre al lugar sagrado me persigne y puse un manto negro sobre mi cabeza y entre en el confesionario dispuesta a abrir mi corazón.

-Padre perdóneme porque he pecado.

-Cuéntame hija que has hecho

-He quebranto el noveno mandamiento

-Explícate mejor hija ¿has cometido pecado con él?

-No padre pero le amo, le amo tanto y no puedo evitarlo, y sé que es un hombre casado y con hijos pero le juro que mi amor es puro padre y he luchado contra el sin tener resultados.

-Y dime Isabella como padre y amigo de infancia que somos ¿quién es él?

-Es Edward Cullen padre.

-¿Edward? Pero si él está felizmente casado o eso se ve y Tanya es una muy buena mujer.

-Y cree que no lo sé padre, me siento tan canalla y pecadora, pero cuando la veo daría todo lo que tengo por ser ella, aunque eso significara trabajar día y noche y no tener nunca los lujos de los que gozo, no me importa solo quiero ser ella y que sus hijos sean míos –Ahora era un mar de lágrimas- Hay padre duele no sabe cómo duele –dije mientras sollozaba.

Aro Volturi el padre salió del confesionario y abrió la puerta de donde yo estaba, me tomo de los brazos me saco de allí y me abrazo fuertemente mientras mis sollozos se tornaban histéricos, nos sentamos en las bancas hasta que me calme y me dijo.

-Yo no te puedo absolver de nada porque no has hecho nada, así que solo arrodíllate y pídele a nuestro señor que te ayude a encontrar la felicidad sin dañar a los demás- me dio la bendición y se fue e hice lo que me dijo, una vez termine Salí y me dirige a mi casa.

Al dar la vuelta de la plaza justo frente a su casa estaba el más pequeño de sus hijos Dany el cual tenía esos ojos verdes iguales a su padre, él me vio y me sonrió tan dulcemente casi igual a su madre pero no deje que eso me afectara solo veía sus ojos y cabello, lo veía a él, a él sonriéndome de la manera más inocente, me acerque lentamente a él y me agache a su pequeña altura. Tome su mejilla izquierda con mi mano derecha y bese su mejilla derecha con todo el sentimiento y amor que tenía guardado hacia su padre, mis ojos se nublaron en lágrimas sin poder enfocar bien, le di una sonrisa nostálgica la cual me respondió mostrándome sus hermoso pequeños dientes blancos y desee con toda mi vida, fuerza, corazón y alma que el fuera mío y vivir en esa pequeña casa humilde para siempre, pero no era así por lo cual se me escapo un pequeño sollozo, Dany frunció su pequeño entrecejo y me pregunto con vos de niño que me pasaba a lo que yo solo pude negar y brindarle una pequeña sonrisa aún más triste que la anterior y él me dijo -sonría así se ve más bonita- y con sus pequeños deditos estiro las comisuras de mis labios a lo que yo solo pude sonreír para oírle decir –Así está mejor- mostrándome sus pequeños dientes de leche, le dije -adiós -y el me respondió igual -adiós señora bonita- y seguí mi camino sin enfocar bien la vista, la herida de mi pecho iba chorreando sangre, sangre de dolor, un dolor desgarrador.

Como pude llegue a mi casa y me fui directo a mi habitación, mis hermanas me vieron entrar y fueron tras de mi y todas de acostaron conmigo en mi gran cama blanca, me abrazaron llorando conmigo compartiendo un dolor que era solo mío, mis sollozos eran tan altos y fuera de control que creí que iba a morir y eso estaba bien el dolor pararía si lo hiciera pero morir no era tan fácil, sentía era agonía, agonía pura, sentía que mis sollozos me despedazaban a carne viva poco a poco y luchaba por permanecer completa y no lo lograba, debía sacar ese dolor y no encontraba como mis hermanas se asustaron y algunas se levantaron para pedir ayuda a alguien por lo que me pude levantar de la cama y empecé a tirar todas mis cosas al suelo rompiendo todo mientras sollozaba lo que pareció ayudar un poco con mi puño derecho golpee el gran espejo que se partió y el suelo se puso rojo sin saber por qué cuando seguí con mi vista las goteras había un enorme pedazo de vidrio incrustado en mi palma derecha, mis padres y mi hermano entraron en ese momento y yo me deje caer sentada al suelo del dolor aplastante que sentía, ellos corrieron y al ver mi palma se asustaron tomaron un pañuelo de seda blanco para ponerla en mi mano, mientras mi hermano Rosalie y Renata me llevaban al doctor del pueblo, pero él no estaba en el pueblo así que me tuvieron que llevar donde alguien que supiera coser y algo de medicina, persona que resulto ser Tanya Cullen.

Llegamos a su casa y Garrett toco la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, ella abrió y se sorprendió al vernos allí y mi hermano le dijo que me había cortado la mano y el doctor estaba afuera y necesitaba ayuda y ella solo me vio la palma y como buena mujer tan perfecta que es abrió la puerta inmediatamente y nos hizo entrar, me llevo a la mesa de la cocina mientras mi hermano iba al boticario a comprar unas medicinas que Tanya le dijo y mis hermanas se quedaron en la sala ya que no soportaban la sangre.

Me sentó en una de las inestables sillas de madera mientras tomaba algunos implementos de un cajón de la cocina y traía agua caliente, se sentó frente a mí y puso mi mano sobre una toalla rota sobre la mesa y retiro mi pañuelo, yo solo podía ver hacia la pequeña ventana de la cocina e imaginarme cuantas veces se habrá sentado el en esa silla en la que me encontraba y cuantas veces paseo en dicha cocina siendo feliz con su esposa, Dios me hacía tanto daño con esas imágenes por lo que cerré los ojos y un pequeñísimo sollozo salió de mí, Tanya se detuvo y me miro cuando yo abría mis ojos abnegados en lágrimas y me pregunto:

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Fue un accidente

-¿Un accidente?

-Sí, mi puño dio contra el espejo.

-Pues no entiendo porque lo hiciste, eres muy hermosa ¿Qué te desagrado de tu reflejo?- dijo con una medio sonrisa.

-Todo – dije muy suave – A veces te ves y no te reconoces o simplemente desearías no ver lo que ves.- se me quedo mirando como analizando todas mis palabras y luego bajo la mirada a mi muñeca

-Esto te va a doler – me dijo ella

-Un sentimiento que conozco bien – dije con una medio sonrisa, ella retiro el vidrio que estaba incrustado en mi ñeca y dolor fue bienvenido.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de medicina?- le pregunte ya que tenía la duda, ella sonrió dulcemente así como su hijo y mi herida dio un látigo por eso y me respondió:

-Bueno cuando era muy niña el doctor me dejo trabajar con él ya que necesitaba el dinero y el me enseño algunas cosas que me han sido de utilidad- y me miro sonriendo como solo ella lo hacía, siguió trabajando en mi mano y yo me dedique a verla y repararla preguntándome que tenía ella que yo no, porque a ella se le concedió y a mí no, pero bueno ya no tenía punto por lo que deje de divagar.

-Te aplicare esta inyección para poderte coser- me dijo ella

-No – dije de manera tajante –déjale que duela, lo merezco

-¿Lo mereces? – me pregunto confundida

-Sí, yo me entiendo, solo déjame sentir dolor, un dolor que apague el que ya siento- ella se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta mientras veía caer mis lágrimas por mis mejillas y al final asintió como entendiendo o intentando hacerlo, el dolor fue bien recibido y por un momento apaciguo el que ya sentía, cuando termino me aplico una cosa que me hizo arder tanto como la herida de mi pecho.

-¿Dónde están tus hijos?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Fueron con su padre a trabajar al campo, deben ir aprendiendo- yo solo asentí imaginándolo con sus hijos, hijos que no eran míos, lo que provoco que más silenciosas lagrimas bajaran por mis mejillas, ella solo se quedó en silencio viendo a la nada también, mi hermano llego y le entrego los medicamentos de los cuales me aplico una inyección para evitar infecciones y me dijo como tomarme las pastas, Garrett ya estaba en la puerta esperándonos, me levante le di las gracias y me di la vuelta, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de la cocina ella me hablo.

-Se lo que sientes…lo que sientes por mi marido – me sostuve de la pared y el aire abandono mi cuerpo, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y mordí mis labios para apagar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento- dije el final soltando el sollozo aquel

-Lose, se te nota a lo lejos, Dios no sabes cómo te envidio – me confeso en voz apagada, y yo no podía dar crédito a lo que me decía.

-¿Enviarme? ¿Tú a mí? ¿Qué estás loca o qué? – pregunte sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si a ti, como no hacerlo eres tan perfecta…Y él te ama tanto también- me dijo esto soltando algunas lágrimas furtivas; mi corazón volvió a la vida al escuchar la confirmación hablada a mis sentimientos, pero también me invadió una rabia por lo que decía de envidiarme a mí ¡por Dios!.

-Pues no me envidies señora Cullen, porque yo soy tan pero tan desdichada, y créame señora que yo daría todo pero TODO lo que tengo y más por ser usted, porque sus hijos fueran mis hijos aunque eso signifique dejar de ser y quien soy y vivir a sus capacidades realmente eso no me importaría, y no se imagina como duele tener tanto dinero y que ello no pueda comprar lo que realmente quieres- ella se quedó estática y solo me miraba

-No se preocupe que este sentimiento tendrá que desaparecer algún día y si no lo hace tranquila que yo no la pienso humillar convirtiéndome en la amante de su marido – dije todo esto con una mezcla de rabia y dolor, a lo que ella solo asintió sin decirme nada.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta y Garrett le entrego un fajo de billetes como pago, ella no los quiso aceptar pero le dije pensara en sus hijos porque lo acepto, mientras nosotros salíamos rumbo a casa.

**POV EDWARD **

El lunes fuimos a comer donde mis suegros y desde allí pude verla aunque solo fue un momento dado que entro en su casa y no volvió a salir, mire a mi esposa que estaba triste y decidí dedicarme a ella ese día se lo merecía y así fue, sin embargo no logre dejar de dar miradas clandestinas hacia la hermosa casona de los Swan. Hoy es miércoles y no logro dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso ayer, que sin duda fue el día más largo de toda mi vida.

Ayer en la plaza nueva vida no vuelvas hacerlo te vi besar a mi niño a mi niño el más pequeño y como lo besarías hay virgen de los remedios, que fue la primera vez que me a mi diste un beso llegue corriendo a mi casa alce a mi niño del suelo y sin que nadie me viera como un ladrón en acecho en su cara de amapola mordió mi boca tu beso, hay que alegría y que pena quererte como te quiero.

Ella ya iba lejana y yo seguía con mi niño entre mis brazos sin despegar mi boca de su hermosa carita, cuando voltee un poco hacia la casa y allí estaba Tanya en la sala viéndome fijamente con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, diciéndome que había visto todo el beso de ella y mi intento de besarla en secreto, yo solo pude mirarla fijamente hasta que ella se dio la vuelta sin más sin mencionar el tema, no se suponía que ella sabría de mis sentimientos era mi dolor no el de ella, pero al parecer la vida de nuevo jugaba en mi contra, entre con mi hijo y Tanya estaba en la cocina y con vos apagada me dijo:

-Lleva a los niños hoy a trabajar me parece un buen día

-Sí, tienes razón iré por ellos y saldremos

-Está bien adiós

-Adiós

Salí con mis tres emocionados hijos hacia el campo para enseñarles un poco sobre el trabajo, estuvimos todo el día hasta la llegada del crepúsculo tiempo en el cual decidí dejar de pensar y solo dedicarme a mis pequeños, llegamos a casa y mis hijos se fueron asearse un poco mientras yo entre a la cocina buscando a Tanya, lo que vi fue un pañuelo de seda ensangrentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina por lo que me asuste y confundí ya que no teníamos pañuelos ni nada de dicha calidad a lo mejor había atendido a alguien ya que el doctor Marcus no estaba en el pueblo.

Tanya entro por la puerta de la cocina y nuestras miradas se engancharon

-¿Qué paso estas bien?- pregunte mirando el pañuelo ensangrentado

-Si no te preocupes no es mi sangre tuve que atender a alguien ya sabes que Marcus salió del pueblo- y yo asentí a lo que me decía

-Espero que no haya sido nada grave

-No no mucho en realidad, se cortó su palma con un espejo y tenía incrustado un gran trozo de vidrio

-Eso debió doler, tuviste que coser- pregunte algo interesado

-si debí hacer la herida era profunda…Aún no me preguntas quien fue- me dijo de forma algo un poco casual

-Bueno ¿quién fue?- pregunte algo interesado

-Isabella Swan – dijo esto viéndome fijamente, pero yo solo me puse pálido de preocupación por ella ¿Dios estaría bien? y ¿cómo fue que se cortó? ¿Alguien le habrá hecho daño? Mi cabeza era un gran nudo de anzuelos en aquellos momentos

-¿Está bien?- pregunte con la vos algo estrangulada

-Si está bien no te preocupes – bajo la mirada y siguió con la cena por lo que me fui a tomar un baño para no hacerla sufrir más con mis sentimientos hacia Isabella.

Llego la noche y la hora de dormir, nos metimos a la cama y apagamos las velas, ya que solo las grandes casonas tenían luz eléctrica en toda la casa, en este pequeño pueblo las casas más humildes como la nuestra solo tenía una bombilla en la sala; estábamos ya acostados y a oscuras, incluso pensé que ella ya se habría dormido, pero no, me sorprendió cuando de la nada me dijo:

-Sé que la amas – en ese momento me quede de piedra sin siquiera respirar

-De que hablas- me hice el desentendido

-Tu sabes bien de que te hablo…..Isabella Swan, sé que la amas – me dijo en voz suave

-Yo….yo…yo no sé qué decirte Tanya – le dije sintiéndome un mal esposo y hombre

-No tienes que decir nada Edward…..Ella también te ama, pero tu esposa soy yo y el tiempo no se puede devolver ¿verdad? – me pregunto de forma retórica y yo solo pude procesar la parte de que ella también me amaba, Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que creía que saldría de mi pecho

-Cierto – le respondí en un pequeño susurro, después de procesar la otra parte y entender rogando resignación que ella nunca sería mi mujer, al o que mi corazón desbocado empezó a quebrarse en pequeñas partes.

**Se acerca el final de esta historia que creen que pasara? Mejor que quieren que pase? Sus recomendaciones son muy importantes para mi gracias nos vemos en el siguiente cap. que podría ser el ultimo xoxo**


	3. Cahper 3

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews son grandiosos pensaba ir concretando la historia pero esta pequeña historia cobro vida en el camino espero que la disfruten y porfa dejen sus ideas que aún no estoy segura de qué camino tomar con Bella y Edward.**

_**Los personajes no son míos, la historia si basada en la canción "penas y alegrías del amor**_

**POV BELLA**

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel incidente de mi mano cortada donde tuve que recurrir a Tanya. Hoy se celebra la boda de mi hermana Rosalie así como lo oyen hoy se casa con Benjamín, un joven de buena familia y muy simpático que llego al pueblo hace unos 10 meses con su familia, los señores Whitlock, Gabriel y Ana y su hermano mayor Jasper así que hoy la familia Swan se pone sus mejores galas traídas de Paris para entrar en la catedral del pueblo, mi hermano Garrett se casó hace un año con Chelsea, una vecina de toda la vida y ahora tienen una hermosa bebé de 1 mes y medio de nacida, la pequeña Analía Swan, la luz de mis ojos, mi hermana Renata se casó hace unos 4 meses con Alec volturi nuestro amigo de infancia y vecino hermano menor del cura del pueblo.

Mi padre compro un coche hermoso y negro reluciente de los que se le recogen el techo, así que ahí ira la hermosa Rosalie que aunque lo aparenta no es tan feliz ya que quisiera que el novio fuera otro un tal Cullen, pero que se puede hacer la culpa fue de el por rehuirla tanto o a lo mejor no sentía lo mismo aunque yo podría haber jurado que sí, pero bueno ya que más da, lo hecho, hecho está y a menos que se aparezca en la ceremonia y la impida ya sabemos cómo terminara esta noche.

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 pm, entraba el crepúsculo cuando mi hermana Renata con su esposo, mi hermano Garrett su esposa e hija salieron primero de casa con hermosos trajes rumbo a la catedral, yo iba con mis hermanas menores y Jasper, para ese día especial elegí un vestido negro muy entallado a mitad de rodilla, que tenía una abertura en la parte de atrás hasta arriba de la rodilla, de mangas japonesas y un escote en V que sin querer dejaba mucho a la vista pero por ese día realmente no me importo, el vestido era muy entallado hasta el final por lo que mis pasos eran cortos y una cinturilla de satén negra enmarcaba más aun una cintura de avispa creación de una faja bastante apretada, lo acompañe con unos zapatos cerrados de tacón alto y delgado hechos de charol negro. Recogí mi cabello en una elegante recogido hacia el lado izquierdo y puse mi indispensable fragancia de vainilla

Ya íbamos por la empedrada calle y todos salían a vernos para tener chisme de que hablar por las siguientes semanas, en un balcón perteneciente a los señores Carlisle y Esme Cullen se encontraban ellos, sus hijos y familia de su hijo viéndonos pasar igual que el resto, no me pasó desapercibida la mirada de que Jasper le dedico a la pequeña Alice a lo que solo pude sonreír un poco, tampoco me paso por alto la mirada agonizante de Emmett Cullen lo que me llevo a creer de nuevo que sentía lo mismo que mi hermana pero era un gran cobarde como su tamaño ya que el tipo era enorme, por un segundo paso por mi mente hacer algo pero y ¿si actuaba mal? Mi mente era un completo caos ¡hacer o no hacer! he ahí el dilema. Mientras me debatía cruce una mirada con él, el amor de mi existencia el único dueño de mi alma, ahí estaba con su ropa desgastada y mirada cansada pero que siempre tenía escondida una sonrisa para mí, vi lo embelesado que estaba mirándome lo que le dio un empujón a mi orgullo, también pude ver a su esposa la perfecta Tanya con su humilde vestido y su mirada tan triste dirigida a mí que tuve que dejar de mirar y fijar mis ojos en las piedrecillas del camino y de esta manera llegamos a la catedral y al ver a Benjamín ahí me dio remordimiento el pensar hacer algo en contra de él, pero también mi hermana era ella no él y si yo no pude ser feliz tal vez ella si pueda hay ¡no sé qué hacer! Por lo que mejor será hablar con Rosalie antes de tomar cualquier loca decisión mie a Renata y en una mirada le dije mi debate interno por lo que ella también empezó a dudar si hacer algo o no, Salí fuera de la catedral en espera de Rosalie y Renata salió detrás de mi

-¿Qué crees que vas hacer? – me dijo una seria Renata

-Lo que tenga que hacer para que ella sea feliz – dije con vehemencia

-¿Lo haces por ella o por ti? – me pregunto seria y escudriñándome con su mirada

-Eso no es justo Renata, pero si estuviese en el lugar de Rosalie me gustaría que alguien hiciese algo por mí, además no haré nada que ella no quiera por lo que le hablare primero con ella- dije con lágrimas traicioneras asomando mis ojos.

-Está bien Bella tienes razón perdóname por lo que te dije solo que ya todo está armado ¿eres cociente de lo que vas hacer? – me pregunto con mirada titubeante.

-Lo que vamos hacer hermana VAMOS- y ella solo me dio una mirada asustada.

En ese momento llego el carro con nuestros padres y Rosalie, ella traía una mirada cristalina y triste, nada digno de una novia, Renata y yo nos acercamos al coche y le pedimos a nuestros padres que nos dejasen hablar con ella un momento, así que mi madre entro a la catedral y nuestro padre se alejó lo suficiente y Renata y yo entramos al coche.

-¿Que pasa linda? – le pregunte preocupada

-¿Los viste en aquel balcón? Verdad Isabella ¿los viste? – me dijo con la grimas desbordando sus lindos ojos azules

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Rosalie? – le pregunto una seria Renata

-Ustedes saben lo que yo realmente quiero, pero allí no hay nada y en cambio Benjamín es demasiado bueno como para hacer algo ahora- Bueno esa última parte no cambiara mi decisión.

-Ya escuchaste no quiere que hagamos nada – me dijo Renata una vez nos bajamos del coche

-Pues yo oi lo que realmente ella quería que ¿tú no? – dije ya un poco enojada

Entramos a la catedral pero nos quedamos atrás y vimos como entro con pasos vacilantes al altar.

-Definitivamente debemos hacer algo ¡mírala!

-Tienes razón pero es una locura hacer eso Isabella vamos sentémonos y dejémosla con su decisión

-En verdad ¿podrías vivir con esto siempre? – le pregunte mirándola a los ojos

-No, no podría, ¡hay maldita sea! Por qué no fui hija única- dijo teatralmente.

-Ya muy graciosa vamos

Y así salimos de la iglesia rumbo a la casa del balcón aquel, tratábamos de correr pero era imposible solo pequeños pasos salían, yo iba adelante y Renata atrás sintiendo pena con Benjamín y deber con su hermana, hasta que llegamos a aquella casa, toque la puerta de madera afanadamente hasta que Alice abrió la puerta dejando a la vista una sala llena de gente con rostros sorprendidos.

-¿Sí? ¿Te puedo ayudar? – me pregunto titubeante la muchacha.

-Contigo necesito hablar – le dije determinantemente a Emmett con mi vista puesta en el

-¿Conmigo?- pregunto sorprendido

-Si contigo, ahora trae tu trasero aquí- le dijo una enojada Renata a lo que yo solo pude sonreír, y Emmett confundido se levantó y llego hasta nosotras, el resto de su familia no quitaba su mirada de nosotras.

-Porque mejor no siguen a la cocina allí podrán hablar más cómodamente – nos dijo Carlisle Cullen indicándonos la puerta que había en la mitad de la sala a lo que los 3 asentimos.

-Dudo que esta conversación sea cómoda- susurro no tan bajo Renata

-Basta- le dije igual no tan suave

Y así entramos a una diminuta cocina de la que estoy segura se oía todo

-¿Tú que sientes por mi hermana? – le pregunte sin titubeos

-¿Cuál hermana? -Me contra preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

- Pues no ira hacer Jane – le respondí sarcástica

-Mira si sientes algo solo dilo pero dilo ya que no hay tiempo ¿sientes o no? Sencillo- le pregunto Renata a Emmett

Emmett se quedó de una sola pieza dirigiendo lo que le decíamos

-Mira si vas a tomar una decisión es la hora para hacerlo- le dije tranquilamente

-Pero ella ya se está casando, ya no hay nada que hacer – dijo un debatido Emmett

-Pues hasta que el cura no de su bendición algo se puede hacer- contra ataco Renata

-Pero ella no me quiere a mí – puntualizo Emmett

-Si porque si le fueras indiferente no estaríamos aquí – le dije ya harta – Mira si quieres hacer algo es el momento de dejar de ser cobarde y actuar como hombre.

-Pero yo no le puedo brindar ni de cerca las comodidades que ustedes tienen, además que dirán sus padres,

-¿Por qué todos el pueblo cree eso? – puntualizo Renata en forma irónica

-No lo sé, en fin nuestros padres jamás se opondrían por que no tengas dinero y en cuanto a las comodidades, cuando supo que te amaba renuncio a ellas y ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, es que ¡demonios! Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz y la vas a dejar pasar… ¿Sabes? Cuantos quisiéramos tener esa oportunidad - le dije ya al bordo de la histeria

-Sabes donde queda la iglesia ya veraz lo que haces….O no.

Dije esto último seria y me di media vuelta para salir con Renata tras de mí, cuando entramos a la sala todos tenían sus miradas en nosotras y ya sabíamos que habían escuchado todo.

-¿En verdad vuestro padre no pondrá el grito en el celo porque mi hijo este con su hija? – nos preguntó entre asombrada y preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no señora Cullen, nuestra madre también era humilde eso a nuestra familia jamás no ha preocupado, pero parece que al resto de las familias si – le contesto sinceramente Renata

-Si vas a esa iglesia es porque la harás feliz – le advirtió Renata a Emmett y dio media vuelta para salir de la humilde casa, yo antes de salir le vi nuevamente y por un momento me importo cinco su perfecta esposa, él respondió mi mirada con igual tristeza que yo y según las miradas de los demás, ellos también sabían de nuestro amor. Me enderece altiva y Salí de aquella casa que nunca seria mía para volver a la iglesia, entramos silenciosas y para cuando el padre pregunto si alguien se oponía a esta unión…


End file.
